


Suds in the Bucket

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi all! :D</p><p>I decided that what the Superfamily, Superhusbands, and Spideypool fandoms really needed was a corny fluffy vid. So, here you go! I think the story in the song works perfectly for a popular trope in this fandom. I know that Peter and Steve are both taking on the feminine roles in this vid, but since it works perfectly, and since everyone knows they're masculine and BAMF, I used the song anyway. :D</p><p>This vid is cracky, fluffy, dumb, and hilarious. I hope you enjoy it! :D</p><p>Much thanks to the awesome kowaiyoukai for her help as my vid beta! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds in the Bucket

It's my first time trying to embed a vid on AO3, so I hope this turns out right! XD Here is the link to the vid on YouTube, just in case it doesn't: <a href="<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE8R7y7I4QM>"><http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE8R7y7I4QM></a>

 

<iframe width="640" height="390" src="<http://www.youtube.com/embed/SE8R7y7I4QM>" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen></iframe>

 

I will hopefully add a download link later. <3


End file.
